Meeting percy Jackson
by KatieGirl131
Summary: Felicity Towns has always thought she was normal until she meets the infamous Percy Jackson. Felicity remembers when Jackson was a the victim of a world man hunt. She never would have believed that meeting him would bring her into a world she thought was legend.
1. I meet Percy Jackson

I sat on my porch and brought in my coat closer to warm my cold body.

My dad finally pulled up in his black suv. Running, I gave him a hug as he exited the car.

" Hello sweetie," He said " How are you?"

"Good," I replied.

He then pointed to the door " Ready to go to school?"

I nodded hesitently. I hated school. My school is anything but normal. Bridgeway Acadamy hosts the weirdest people ever. Their not exactly weird in a supernatural way. Their more weird in a _Why are you picking your nose, putting it on you tooth brush, then brushing you teeth with it?; Tooth paste not included, _kinda weird.

Today was going to be the Weirdest day because the circus was coming. I was dreading this day most of all because last time we went to a circus my best friend released the elephants and started screaming " Fly Dumbo fly." She was sent to jail. I hav'nt seen her since.

When I arrived at school Jenne Duslie was eating malch off the sidewalk. I walked by her as quikly as possible.

Inside a hoard of students, including me, were being rushed into the autotorium by teachers. I sat down on one of the bleachers and waited for our principal to speak.

"Unfortunetly," He started " we can not go to the circus," There was a series of murmers " because some idiot destroyed the place. Aparently he started wacking the mechanicle spiders with a ball point pen screaming 'die'. He seemed to have done some damage. So we will not be able to go. On that note I would like to introduce you to Percy Jackson. He's a new student."

Standing next to the principal was boy I recognized. About every one in the country remembered a man hunt for this boy. Twice if I remember. Aparently he was innocent he was only kidnapped by some nut job.

He was different from what I remembered. He seemed older. Even older than some of my teachers. He had dazzling sea green eyes and jet black hair. He was very attractive but I did'int care. I thought he was going to be as crazy as the rest of us.

I relized I was starring so I turned away quiek. Too quiek. He saw me. Our eyes met for a second and then he nodded as if he had found something.

The bell rang and I rushed out of the gym. Percy met me in the hallway.

" Can I talk to you?" He asked. I nodded.

"A teacher pointed you said that you would be the good person to ask for directions. Apparently we have all the same classes."

" Yeah that would be fine." I replied " Follow me. Im Felicity by the way."

I led him through the hallways until we reached art 102 .

Percy looked around the age of seventeen. I didn't think that was the normal age for a sophmore. Maybe he was held back.

" Welcome to Bridgeway Acadamy; the weirdest place on earth" I said.

"Im sure I've seen crazier" he said as a matter of fact.


	2. Death, Eyes and Creepy dreams

Percy seemed like a cool guy. He told me stories of people he had met and he cracked jokes whenever the opportunity arised.

So, maybe Bridgeway Academy wasn't all bad. There was one person I would not mind seeing every day.

There was one story Percy told me that I cannot forget. He had told me of a friend of his. Her name was Annabeth.

Percy told me all about her. He told me about her sense of humor, about how smart she was, and how she died.

"She drowned" He told me " I couldn't do anything. It was the one place I couldn't do anything."

He broke off. Obviously he didn't like reawakening old memories.

"It's okay," I consoled him " you don't have to tell me anything. I know what it's like to lose people.

I never really told people about how my family died. Somehow I felt that I could trust Percy.

Somehow I understood that he had lost a lot of people in his life and maybe hearing from someone who had lost people could help him.

" My whole family died in a car crash," I continued, " Mom, Dad, sisters ,brothers. I had 3 sisters and 2 brothers. I was only eight. I was supposed to be with them.

I had the stomach flue so I couldn't go to our annual picnic."

Percy didn't say im sorry. He only nodded. I was relived. I had been sick of hearing people say im sorry because it seemed to be fake.

Percy seemed to understand that.

" Its okay." I started " I was adopted by my uncle. Whom I call father. So, everything is good."

We walked to our next class in silence. As the day drew on we were careful not to start that conversation. Instead we told jokes and laughed.

I was almost sad when the day was over. I coundint wait until I would see Percy next.

When I got home my dad was sitting on the table drinking his coffee.

"How was school?" He asked

I didn't answer him. Instead I marched up the stairs to my room. I plopped in the chair by the desk and started to draw.

I didn't know how much time had past. I was intent on finishing a drawing. I drew an eye, an eye that I had been seeing in my dreams.

I dreamed of it every night and it haunted me.

After I was done, I callapsed on my bed. I didn't move until my phone screen lit up. One new message, it said.

It was from my friend Ashley

It read:

_So, how was your day with a certain someone?_

_Every girl in the school thinks he's drop dead gorgeas _

_And now your on all of their hit lists._

_What do you think?_

_More importantly, what is he like?_

_Spock out_

"seriously, spock" I thought

I replied;

_Seriously, spock? Anyways, I don't care about that; all we did _

_Was talking. I have no reason to be in any ones hit list and definitely not theirs._

_And since you asked, he's nice, but only a friend._

_Do you remember a few years back a kid, only twelve who had a manhunt on his tail? Well, that was him._

I turned off my phone and tried to sleep.

My dream went like this:

I was standing by some sort of ranch house. A man in a wheelchair sat on the porch with another man.

They seemed to be fighting. I saw kids, all sorts of ages, milling about and looking nervous as the two men spoke.

"Something else will happen," one yelled " we need him. Strange things are happening. Earthquakes, tornadoes, tsunamies!

Chiron! Zues is furious at hera. She has never done that in all her life and discovering this now."

" Nothing will happen," said the man he called Chiron. " and if something, does he needs a break. She just died. He is only a boy."

The tension between the two men began to swell. Anyone could explode at any minute.

Their voices began to fade. I was somewhere else. I was with my mother.

" Oh, lissy dear, I wish could explain, " she spoke, " I must talk to you now because things are getting worse.

I never imagined it would come to this when I started playing my games. Please be careful.'

I woke with a start. Sweat was beading down my head in a cold winter room.


	3. Authors note

Please review. I love writing and would love to know what you think. I haven't been writing for long and any advice would be apreciated. Please only write helpful comments. 


	4. A fury sends me flying

I didn't get one wink of sleep that night. The dream kept playing over and over in my head.

" I need to tell someone," I thought " if I don't ill be driven insane."

I went downstairs and helped myself to a large serving of lucky charms. Dry.

When I was done, I picked up my bags and started for school. Percy was waiting for me outside my door.

"percy?" I asked, surprised

" I thought I would walk you to school." He offered " How does that sound?"

I smiled then nodded and started walking on my normal route to school.

We started to make conversation.

" so, percy I had this strange dream last night." He nodded. I continued. "

I was standing by some-sort of a ranch house." Percy raised an eyebrow but said nothing. " There were two men fighting. They were talking about not letting some boy get involved. One of the men name's was, what was it, chiron."

Percy looked at me stunned. " Tell me everything. Its important that you don't leave one detail out"

I gave Percy a look but did as he said. "The men were fighting. One of the men was screaming about something happening. He said that earthquakes tornados and tsnamies were warnings and that some guy named Zeus was furious at someone named Hera for doing something she's never done before. Chiron then said that everything should be fine and if something does happen, they shouldn't tell this boy because someone just died and he needs a break."

Percy shook his head " Felicity, this is going to sound really strange but I need you to do everything I say and listen. Im not normal, im not human, im someone called a halfblood.''

I was astounded, this was crazy. What did he mean by not human.

" Percy" I started He cut me off

" we need to go."

Percy grabbed my arm and I pulled away.

" Please, felicity, this is an emergency."

It happened so fast. I heard a noise. I looked up and there was and type of bird. Its wings were leathery it had talons and it was diving right at me.

" Run." percy screamed " Seriously, a fury! I thought I was on hades good side."

What Percy said made no sense to me.

I ran. Percy now had a sword in his hand. I didn't know where he got it. It wasn't there a second ago.

I continued to run. My heart pounded. Percy was now holding my hand. We were running side by side.

Percy whistled loudly and cursed.

The fury was still chasing us. It dived again, I fell to the ground, bringing percy plummeting with me. My side burst with pain and I couldn't bring myself to stand back up.

Percy had other ideas, though. He pushed me up screaming " come on"

Every step burst with pain but I kept running.

Two more furys joined it.

I was then picked up by the fury. It flew high into the air and then it dropped me. I closed my eyes, exspecting to die. What happened next surprised me; I stopped falling. I seemed to be suspended in mid air. I heard the flapping of wings but it wasn't the fury's wings. It was something else.

I looked up and saw a boy probably the same age as Percy floating in air. He flew down to me.

" Hold on tight. Okay?" he said

I nodded .

I was flying. I had never flown in my life before. The boy then put me down softly on a- was that a Pegasus? I think I had reached my quota on crazy.

" Your bleeding" the boy said

I hadn't realized it until then, but I had a big gash on my leg. I collapsed I could no longer support myself on my hurt leg.

The boy caught me

" percy," he yelled "she's hurt."

Percy was now at my side holding my hand. The boy looked at him in surprise.

" Get her to camp Jason," he commanded " quikley."

My eyes grew heavy then the horse landed. Percy and Jason carried me.

"Medic!" Jason yelled.

Kids suddenly rushed forward to help. I was bombarded. I could no longer see Percy instead I saw unfamiliar faces. I felt them trickle liquid down my throat. It tasted like apple juice.

I was then lowered on a bed.

I found Percy again and he wasn't alone. The man from my dream was there, only he wasn't in a wheelchair, he was standing on four horse legs. He frowned down at me.

" she shouldn't be here." He said " This is dangerous. If Zeus knew."

After that I didn't remember much. So many people left that room I could never remember all of their faces.

I fell to sleep and dreamed of my mom.


End file.
